For example, a glove box is provided in an instrument panel of a motor vehicle, and a lid is mounted openably/closably to a cavity portion of this glove box. There is further provided a locking device which not only locks the lid in the closed state but also brings the lid into the opened state with respect to the cavity portion of the glove box.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a side locking device including a rotor, a pair of rods, a knob and a return spring. The rotor is pivoted rotatably on a back side of a lid. The rods are supported such that proximal end portions are in engagement point symmetrically with respect to an axis of the rotor, and such that distal end portions appear and disappear from both sides of the lid so as to be brought into engagement with and disengagement from a circumferential edge of the cavity portion. The knob is mounted on a front side of the lid, and causes the rotor to rotate by being pushed in or pulled out. The return spring normally rotationally urges the rotor in a direction in which the rods project from both the sides of the lid. When the knob is pushed in or pulled out, the rotor rotates against the return spring, and the rods draws into the lid. Each of the proximal end portions of the rods have a frame shape, and spherical engagement portions are provided on the rotor. The spherical engagement portions are brought into engagement with the corresponding frame-shaped proximal end portions, whereby the rods are connected to the rotor.